A Peek into Their Lives
by Narwe Silverflame
Summary: Short drabbles about Athena's Saints with various different themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SS. This admission just about ruined my day...  
**Note:** These are short drabbles, each one sentence only. Together there will be about 30.

* * *

**A Peek i****nto Their Lives  
**by Narwe Silverflame

1. WISE  
As he saw his former friend and present enemy standing before him in all his former glory, wearing the dark Surplice, Dohko no Libra realized, not for the first time, that not even the wise could predict every possible course of events.

2. CHAIN  
Athena stepped again into the Sanctuary, her Cosmo filled every corner and Aiolia could finally relax in his private chambers of the Fifth House, telling himself that it weren't the chains and fear that had kept him in this place during Saga's reign but the unwavering loyalty to his goddess, even if she hadn't been there at that time.

3. STOMPING  
It was one fine summer morning when Aphrodite woke up early to go enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of his private garden but got the shock of his life when he saw that sometime during the night Aldebaran had once again been stomping through his precious roses, probably in a drunken haze, though this time the Taurus Saint was going to pay!

4. IGLOO  
When the sun only half descended behind the horizon its shape remarkably resembled an igloo, noted Camus during one freezing winter evening, wondering absently why its red blood colour, the colour of war and strife, seemed to fit this strange igloo so well when its usual colour was that of peace, serenity and safety – white.

5. BALISTIC  
The day when Milo brought his prank-loving girlfriend for the first, and last, time to his House was the day when Shaka opened his eyes only to find out too late that Somebody had switched his bottle of shampoo with Something Else and went ballistic, causing that day to be forever remembered as the Day When Somebody Managed To Impress Death Mask.

6. STAR  
A lonely figure was slowly making his way towards the Star Hill during the middle of the night to think in peace about the strange happenings in the Sanctuary, about the Pope's unusual behaviour and about Aiolos's betrayal, puzzling all the while over why is it that for the first time not even one star could be seen from this, the most sacred of places.

7. INFANT  
The box was carefully opened and Mu's eyes widened in horror as he saw that the item lying inside it was the brilliant golden dagger which was years ago meant to take the life of an infant, which was wielded by the hand of a misguided Gold Saint and which was somehow destined to spill the blood of a God.

8. HOLE  
He knew very well how his own attack worked; it created a rip in the dimension, a hole which could be manipulated and sucked everything in, yet could it be, thought the Gemini Saint placing his right hand over his heart, that this suffocating feeling in his chest was only a side effect of this hole and had nothing to do with his past actions?

9. TAIL  
A lion is a fierce creature of pride, of courage, its roar scares the enemies from miles away, its massive paws are a fearsome weapon, its talons a killing machine meant to defeat those who oppose it; to put the tail between the legs and run is for a lion much worse than to lose it in a fight and Leo no Aiolia knows this very well.

10. SKY  
Sitting in the middle of the night on an open plain under the wide sky is a unique experience, being especially so if at the same time you realize that what you're staring at is like a parchment with golden stars forming into signs, radiating power you can feel all too keenly, knowing that on the midnight sky your destiny is written.

* * *

Did I mention these drabbles will be Goldies-only? No? Well, now you know.  
R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **won't say it, no way!

* * *

**  
A Peek into Their Lives II.  
**by Narwe Silverflame

11. POUT  
It would sound impossible to an outsider who knows nothing about the every day life of Athena's elite twelve Saints and has only ever heard of their legendary power or their blazing golden Cosmo, it would seem impossible to them that the one thing that could break their resolve was a simple pout from a certain young, redhaired apprentice.

12. SNOWMAN  
Far away on the cold plains of Siberia a new day was slowly dawning, the sun was sending its still weak rays bouncing off the pristine white snow, illuminating Camus's room, consequently waking up its only occupant who slowly rose, looked through the window with his eyes immediately stopping on the inexpertly built snowman standing right next to his window and the icy shields constructed around his heart melted just a little.

13. BEG  
Life sure was precious to some, a small thought swirled through the Cancer Saint's head as he finished off his latest assignment, her final scream still resounding through the valley, but to stoop so low as to crawl on all four for just another moment of life, to _beg_ your enemy as a coward so that he would just let you walk, or drag yourself in this case, away, that was unworthy of a human, he acknowledged with a final flick of his fingers, and should be unheard of for a Saint.

14. PROJECTION  
For a long time he assumed that his sudden bursts of strength or more-powerful-than-usual attacks were a gift from his dead brother, a projection of his will on the mortal plane meant to help and protect him; only later did he realize that its true source was himself and his devotion to his goddess as well as his friends.

15. PRIDE  
Living in the Sanctuary alone gave you enough things to be proud of; the acquaintance with various important (and potentially dangerous) people, always knowing what was going on in the world, living close to a divinity, yet the thing that the guardian of the Twelfth House took most pride in was definitely his well-taken-care-of garden.

16. SPEED  
The sight of Camus running at an incredible speed towards the Pope's Chambers, seeming almost as if he were trying to escape something, seemed more than a little unusual to the Taurus Saint yet he continued his way towards his House, finding out too late what a grievous mistake he had made in wanting to pass through the Scorpio Temple for Milo was singing again.

17. NAIL  
All who passed through the Capricorn's Temple that day remained unusually quiet, the sight of Shura sullenly sucking on his left little finger while holding a hammer in his right hand immediately putting them on high guard, for a nail may be dangerous but an angry Excalibur wielder was even more so.

18. EGO-MANIAC  
It wasn't fair, these techniques shouldn't be so easy to master to anyone yet he managed to manipulate and twist and release that enormous Cosmo of his just right on his first try, that ego maniac, that blond, blue eyes good-for-nothing, sitting there all day probably just sleeping… how dare he... /pouts/

19. STONE  
Ours is a golden story of a dance between life and death, it speaks of gods and mortals, of cruelty and sacrifice, madness and hope and of an incredible power that in the end almost wasn't enough and we will be the ones who will write it into stone with blood as our ink.

20. GIGGLE  
It was unnerving really, thought Saga with a small jump but quickly regained his dignity, to see a girl who was usually so serious and composed and carried such great burden of responsibility doing something as human as giggling.

* * *

I must say that my favourite so far is the 13th. XD It's kind of morbid maybe but I can't help it!  
Well, you know how it goes, R&R! 


End file.
